


Carry Me Home

by MallBRATgrl_911



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining, Riker is a dumb himbo, but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallBRATgrl_911/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: This is my first time writing for this fandom and I just think this ship is neat so I hope you enjoy.





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and I just think this ship is neat so I hope you enjoy.

Will had gone straight from practice to the library to squeeze in some studying before his test the next day. He studied and studied, until his eyes grew tired, dropping every now and then. He used his arm to keep himself propped up, but despite it, his elbow slowly slid across the table, his eyes drifting closed, and his head lowered to the table. Overcome by sleep, he rested at a table, surrounded by books and notes; and that’s how Data found him.

Data had gone to the library to see if they had a book he had been recommended by one of his classmates, only to find that they didn’t have the book in at the moment. He’d have to come back for it later, but now it looked like his friend was in need of some help.

Knowing that Will had a long day, having heard Worf talk about their practice earlier at their dorm, he did not wish to disturb him, he needed the sleep. So he gathered all of Will’s things into a bag, putting it on his back, before turning back to his friend. He carefully grabbed him out of his seat and threw him over his shoulder, getting a few weird looks from others at the library.

Trying his best to not move too erratically or go into areas where’d there’d be too much noise, he carried Will from the library all the way back to his dorm, which wasn’t all too far, but it was enough that Data was glad to arrive when he did. He knocked on the door hoping that Geordi was there so he didn’t have to wake Will up to get in.

Luckily though Geordi was there, “Hello Geordi.” “Data?” The other man seemed confused so Data explained, “I am carrying Will.” The blind man moved to let him in. He moved in and put Will gently down on his bed, setting his bad next to it on the floor. He turned to Geordi and before he could ask any questions, he explained, “I was at the library when I saw him passed out at a table, so I brought him back here. He seems to be really worried about his test tomorrow.” 

Geordi nodded, “Yeah, I’ve heard both him and Tasha stressing about it a lot in the past two days, apparently it’s a good percentage of their grade for that class. Thanks for bringing him back though, I’m sure he’ll appreciate it a lot when I tell him in the morning.” Data smiled at his friend, “I will see you tomorrow, Geordi, have a good night.” And then he headed back to his own dorm to read a bit before he went to sleep himself.

The next morning, Will woke up to his alarm confused as hell. He looked around and saw he was in his dorm. The last thing he remembered was being in the library studying for his political science test. _ His test _. He’d have to worry about how he made it home last night later, now he needed to get ready and book it to his class.

When he was walking to another one of his classes, after his test he was approached by one of his teammates, “Hey, are you okay, Riker? I saw that Data guy carrying across the campus last night?” _ Data _had carried him home from the library last night? How odd, why hadn’t he just woke him up? 

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, “Uh, yeah I’m fine, just fell asleep while studying. I guess he felt bad and didn’t want to wake me. His teammate nodded, “Alright, just wanted to check. It was just really weird, honestly surprised he could carry you like that, you’re kind of a fat ass. He chirped at him and Will gave him a friendly shove, “Alright, alright, piss off I have to get to class.”

Later that afternoon he was in his dorm eating and watching Grey’s Anatomy when Geordi came in, “Hey there, sleepyhead, how’d your test go?” Will paused his show, “It was alright, pretty sure I passed, but I have a question for you. Would you perhaps be able to confirm that Data carried me home from the library last night?”

That got a laugh out of the engineering major, “He sure did, pretty sure he was worried about you, was very careful not to wake you.” For some reason Will couldn’t stop himself from smiling, Data really was such a nice friend. Though he still couldn’t help but be surprised Data could really carry him all that way, “I’ll have to be sure to thank him, and maybe ask where he got the strength to carry all my dead weight.”

“Data believes in his body being just as healthy and in shape as his mind, a little surprising he could carry you as far as he did, but I’ve learned to never underestimate Data.” Geordi shrugged before taking the remote from Will and pressing play so he could join in listening to Grey’s Anatomy.

Will eventually went to go find Data, luckily catching him at his dorm, “Hello Will, how did you test go today?” The shorter man answered the door with a smile, letting Will in. It was just Data, Worf was at his last class of the day. Will sat down, with Data following in suit, sitting at his desk where he had obviously been working on translations.

“It wasn’t too bad, I’m pretty sure I passed, so I’m not going to worry about it anymore. But Data, I have something to ask you about?” Will said, resting his folded arms on the back of the chair, leaning forward a bit. Data cocked his head in curiosity, “Does it have something to do with me helping you home from the library last night?”

Will chuckled, “Yes, I would like to thank you for carrying me across the campus, I really appreciate it, but you didn’t have to do it; you could have just woke me up. I didn’t even know you were strong enough to do so.” Data hummed, “I know I did not have to, but it was something I wanted to do. I know you have been working hard in aspects of your life; school, sports, and social, and I figured a little help would do you some good. You are my friend and it is important to me that you are okay. And for me being able to carry you, I regularly work out to be healthy and remain in shape.”

And really Will couldn’t believe how nice Data was, so kind, he could tell how much he meant his words by the look in his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes. Data was quite attractive if Will was being honest, but his kindness made him so much more so. Will blinked, Data was his friend, his friend who just cared about his well being, and Will was pretty sure he wasn’t interested in anything past a platonic relationship.

“Thank you, Data, really, it means a lot to me that you care that much. How about I return the favor and buy you lunch sometime this week?” Will said with a big smile, he could take his friend out to a platonic lunch date as a thank you for carrying him, bros did that. Data gave him a small smile, “Thank you since you will persist until I agree, I will say yes, even though it really is not necessary.” Will smiled, Data knew him quite well it seemed, maybe Geordi was right about not underestimating Data.

Will tried not to think about the growing crush he had on his friend since the library incident and had even enjoyed his lunch with Data, where he tried discreetly flirting to see if the other would pick up, trying to see if there was any interest. In the end, he couldn’t really tell if Data hadn’t noticed or just wasn’t interested at all.

Though he found himself having a hard time because every time Data did anything slightly nice for him he’d get butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to kiss Data. Soon anytime he saw Data be unnecessarily nice to someone he just wanted to pull the shorter man in, kiss him, and tell him how much he appreciated him. It was really getting out of hand and Will felt like it was all hopeless.

Eventually, he had to tell someone about his feelings, because if he didn’t he’d probably just have ended up blurting it out to Data himself, so he went to the two people he trusts most to not only keep it a secret but to maybe give him some advice, Deanna and Tasha.

He was sitting in Deanna’s dorm with her and Tasha, her roommate currently out, and he began, “So I have this issue, there’s this guy, and he’s really nice, one of the nicest people I know, but I can’t seem to find out if he’s interested in me or in anyone at all.” Okay, so he didn’t want to come right out and say he was a few nice gestures from falling in love with Data.

Deanna raised an eyebrow, “I’ve never seen you nervous about asking someone out before, you do it all the time. Do you think he’s asexual? If that’s the case, you can just ask him and if he is, I'm sure he’ll explain and you can let him know it’s all okay. I’ve seen you do it before.” Will sighed, “But it’s different because I _ really _like him. Like I want to hold his hand and call him an angel, y’know.”

That got surprised looks from both the women and Tasha said, “If you don’t mind me asking, Will, who is it who’s got you so worked up? Maybe we can help you figure some things out if we have some more information on the matter?” And Will was afraid of this, but he did want to get it off his chest somehow, “It’s Data.”

It was quiet for a moment, but then Tasha smiled widely, “Well I have some good news for you, Data’s not asexual.” Will looked unsure, “Are you sure though, I’ve never seen him date anyone or even seem interested in anyone.” Tasha nodded, “Very sure, you see, Data and I dated in high school. He may not actively search for it or seem like it, but he definitely likes sex.”

Will was surprised to say the very least, the idea of Tasha and Data of all people dating seemed very odd, but that was something to think about later, for now, he had bigger concerns. “Alright, but I still potentially have a problem, is he interested in men?” Deanna put her hand on Will’ shoulder, “Will, calm down, just test the waters a bit. Try flirting and small romantic gestures and see how he reacts to them, I’m sure you can figure it out. Even if you do ask him out and he says no, it's not like he’ll make a big deal about it or think any less of you. Data cares about you and your friendship means a lot to him.” Will nodded, she was right.

And he took her advice, he started flirting with him a bit more, but it seemed like Data had decided that Will was just a flirty and friendly person, not really taking it as anything but just Will being friendly. So he then tried doing small romantic gestures, like offering to take him out to dinner or getting him a muffin from his favorite bakery right off-campus. Data seemed to be very appreciative of it all, even saying that if he didn’t know better he’d think that Will was trying to woo him; he had laughed right after though, obviously just joking.

Eventually, other people started to catch on to his crush, including Worf and Geordi, the latter insisting that if Will just simply asked Data out that he’d doubt he’d reject him. Which honestly had made him feel a bit better, because Geordi _ is _Data’s best friend, so if anyone knows anything about him then it’s him.

He was finally gaining the courage to tell Data, had started to plan something and everything, only for Data to suddenly seem to become very busy, which included him having no time for Will. He had tried texting him, trying to make plans, but the other would always reply with that he is busy and will let Will know when he was no longer busy. Will wouldn’t have questioned it if it wasn’t for how Geordi’s phone always alerted him out loud when he got a text from Data.

It seemed his fear was coming true, Data _ had _ caught on that Will liked him, and obviously _ wasn’t _interested, and was now trying to put space between them. He was probably just hoping Will’s silly little crush would go away and they could continue their friendship after, and he’d never have to turn Will down because he’s too nice and doesn’t want to make things awkward. And it was understandable why he would think that.

Though the reality turned out to be much different, he would soon find out. He was at home, just finishing up some homework he wanted to get out of the way when there was a knock at the door. Geordi was sat in his bed with headphones in so Will decided to get up and answer it himself. He walked over and opened the door, only to be surprised by who was behind it.

Data was standing there, dressed in much less casual clothes than Will was used to, and had a thing of flowers in his hand, “Will, would you please do me the honor to accompany me on a picnic tonight?” Will then noticed the basket in his hands and really he was having a hard time processing all of this after seemingly being ignored by Data for the past few days.

He quickly shook his head to clear it before blushing, “A picnic?” Data nodded, “Yes, a picnic, I thought it would make for a nice date.” And Will nearly choked, “A _ date _?” Data still just nodded, “Yes, a date? Are you having hearing problems, Will?” And if it was anyone else Will would have thought they were teasing him, but he knew was genuinely asking and he laughed.

“Data, I’d love for nothing more, let me just get my shoes on,” he quickly slid his sneakers on and then Data offered his arm to Will, who blushed and he hooked his arm in his, letting himself be led by Data. As they walked out the door Geordi called out, “Have fun, you two love birds!”

Data led them down a path towards a park and found a nice place right under a tree and near a light. He put the basket down and spread out a blanket that he had rested on the top of it. He gestured for Will to take a seat so he did and Data started to take out the contents of the basket, which Will soon discovered were most of his favorite foods, which Data must have known from paying attention to Will’s lunch orders over the past few months. That made Will’s stomach flutter and made his heart feel like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

Data offered him a pastry and began speaking, “I have noticed that until recently I have been quite oblivious to some things, but I have not been the only one. I really like you, Will, the connection we have is very important to me, and I very much so enjoy our time together. I realized I cared more about you than a friend when you first bought me a muffin from the bakery down the street, it was such a small thing but it really meant a lot to me that you remember it was my favorite. Though I worried you would not be interested in me as more than a friend since you seem to enjoy being free to have multiple partners, which I did not judge you for because some people prefer that. I told Tasha about it, looking for advice and she instead told me that I had nothing to worry about and that a couple of months prior you had come to her with the same problem. So I then started thinking of ways to try and impress you like you have been doing for me. I am sorry if it seems like I have been ignoring you these past few days, but I have been busy trying to make a list and gather all of your favorites.”

Will was speechless and he honestly found it cute how Data was almost rambling, seeming very nervous, which was quite odd for him, but Will didn’t mind one bit. He smiled like an idiot, “Data, I’ve been wanting to ask you out for months, but I was just afraid you wouldn’t be interested and I didn’t want to put you in a position that could strain our friendship. I just-” He was cut off by Data suddenly, “Could I please kiss you?” And what was Will supposed to say? No?

Will nodded his head, unable to find the words and Data leaned in, closing his eyes, and a second later their lips connected. It was a soft kiss, gentle and curious. Data pulled back a little, “Your lips are surprisingly soft,” Will chuckled at that, “Y’know I don’t think I got a good enough feel for yours, maybe we should kiss again.” Data definitely knew what he was doing, but he was absolutely going to let him get away with it. He leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was more confident but still soft; Will was sure he could kiss Data all day.

This time when they pulled away Will gave a thoughtful look before nodding, “Yep, just as I thought, your lips are just as perfect as I thought they’d be.” That caused Data to laugh a bit himself, and that was truly breathtaking. With almost a look of wonder in his eyes, he reached up and cupped Data’s face, “Data, would you be my boyfriend?” Data kissed him, “I would like nothing else more.” And Will couldn’t help when he wrapped Data up in his arms, squeezing him like he was afraid this was all a dream.

Of course, as soon as everyone heard about it they were all happy to see the two finally together, mainly because they were sick of Will’s obvious pining. And Will was absolutely excited to show Data off as his boyfriend, which Data wouldn’t flat out admit but he quite enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this isn't beta read so if it's a flaming dumpster fire it be like that sometimes


End file.
